onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mobambi
Father's Name Around 25:40 of the film, Butler finds a book among the brisses of Mobambi's father's ship which says "LogNote - Modanba". Isn't it enough to give that name to that man? It's for sure his name. * A diary reports the name of the owner. * It was in his ship. * It's a name similar to Mobambi's. --Meganoide (talk) 21:27, July 28, 2014 (UTC) It's possible. The location of the word did look like an author's name, and, as Mobambi's father was captain of the ship, it is likely that he wrote it. Montblanc Noland (talk) 21:54, July 28, 2014 (UTC) From what I understood, on the ship there were only Mobambi and his father. --Meganoide (talk) 23:01, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good then. Id still check w/Yata, DP, or Deva to be sure. Montblanc Noland (talk) 00:02, July 29, 2014 (UTC) If you can throw up a picture on here before doing anything, that'd be great. 02:17, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Here you go. Montblanc Noland (talk) 03:30, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Okay, but I don't believe it's Modanba like you said, but rather Modanbo. The A and the last letter look too different for that last letter to be an A, so O seems like the only other possibility. 03:53, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Looks more like M. Danbo to me. 07:43, July 30, 2014 (UTC) I agree with Zodiaque. --Meganoide (talk) 17:27, July 30, 2014 (UTC) If it's M. Danbo or M.Danba then it isn't at all close to Mobambi. SeaTerror (talk) 00:27, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Do you mean that the name is not close to Mobambi's, or that the man is not his father's name? --Meganoide (talk) 00:47, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Names don't have to be similar in order to be accurate or valid. Just because it's not similar to Mobambi doesn't mean M. Danbo is any less accurate. Dragon and Luffy are even more dissimilar. 00:55, July 31, 2014 (UTC) I only meant that some related characters have similar name: Yasopp and Usopp, Rika and Ririka, Odama and Kodama and maybe others. So, if that name was similar to Mobambi's, the suspect that it was his father's would have grown. --Meganoide (talk) 12:09, August 1, 2014 (UTC) I think that M. Danbo is accurate. The last letter doesn't look enough like the other "A" in the name to be the same and has a closer resemblance to an "O". Montblanc Noland (talk) 19:40, August 1, 2014 (UTC) It wouldn't matter much anyway what his name is. He wouldn't get an article since the page would just be a sentence long. Everything would just be put on this page. SeaTerror (talk) 19:44, August 1, 2014 (UTC) ^ So very untrue. The page should be made. Mr. Whatever (talk) 09:47, August 15, 2014 (UTC) I agree with Whatever. Needs a page if named. Montblanc Noland (talk) 10:10, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Bump. Montblanc Noland (talk) 15:28, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Bump, because this isn't solved. Montblanc Noland (talk) 10:57, September 2, 2014 (UTC) The only thing to discuss now is the exact name, but only SeaTerror was ever against actually renaming it. Mr. Whatever (talk) 04:07, September 3, 2014 (UTC) M. Danbo seems to be the name. I haven't seen the special yet, so someone should make the required edits. 15:48, September 6, 2014 (UTC) "Only SeaTerror is ever against..." where did I heard this before? Oh, in a lot of places in this wiki! I remember the movie, so is someone creates the page I can fill it. --Meganoide (talk) 16:13, September 6, 2014 (UTC) I'm on it! Montblanc Noland (talk) 21:28, September 6, 2014 (UTC)